My Mysterious Sutor
by 2009sparklefan101
Summary: What happens when Bella is betrothed to a man she doenst know anything about except his initials E.M. And what will occur when a very handsome Edward Cullen comes into the picture.OCC. BxE
1. Chapter 1

My Mysterious Sutor

Who- Bella Swan, Lord Edward Mason/Cullen, Emmett Swan, Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon, Jasper Hale, Charlie Swan, Renee Swan, Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen.

When-1600s

Where- England

Chapter 1: Why me??

Song- Evanescence- My Immortal

Thats what you get- Paramore

(AN)Okay so this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it, and i do know that the song is soooo old but it was the only thing that i listened to while writing this and the paramore song is the song that i think actually go with this chapter. if you have any suggestions on songs i will listen to anything you got. and if i choose your song for a chapter then i will give you a chapter in advanced.

I am also looking for a beta so if you love reading stories that are more in the tudor period then just pm me and tell me why you want to become my beta and i might just choose you to read all of my chapters in advanced or whoever send me the best review (doesnt have to be nice ) will also get that chapter!!

So on with the story!!

"No I will never agree to this!" I screamed to him.

Charlie just smiled a sympathetic smile.

"Bella you really dont have a choice its already been decided"He just said that to me without anything else, no explanation, or at least an "Im sorry".

"Oh yeah," I smiled and said, "You force me into this and ill run awayand let that be on your head!"

Charlies smile faded and turned to a line. He just stood there glaring at me, and then walked away from me.

"Huh" I huffed to myself.

How could Charlie expect me to get married to someone I didnt even know. Im only 16 for gods sake. Sure everyone around us was getting married and Charlie and Renee got married at 16 but they have no love between them. Charlie only married Renee because her father was a rich merchant.

Charlie would most likely sell me if he could get a higher position in society.

Some reason thats what I felt like he was doing to me now. Charlie just barged into my room saying he had "wonderful" news for me. "HA" maybe for him it was wonderful.

He said by the end of the month I am to be engaged to a very wealthy and prestigious man. I would be married to him by the end of the year. (Its already September).

I kept my self calm and asked who I was betrothed to, maybe it was someone i knew. Like how best friend, Alice got engaged to her best friend Jasper Hale. We all knew she was in,love with him but nobody thought that she would end up marrying him.

Charlie just stood there looking at me with an expression on his face asking why I would want to know. Like the answer "Rich and Prestigous" should all I needed.

"Ugh" I mentally scoffed at myself.

He finally got around to answering my question after sometime of me glaring at him. He took in a shallow breath and then in a low whisper said "I cant tell you."

"What??" I yelled with confusion written all over my face.

"I cant tell you." He repeated looking at me like i was stupid.

"Well, why not." I asked.

"Because His family says that you cannot know, I dont know why its one of there traditions, you cant know until the actual wedding."

"Well," I exhaled a breath i hadnt known I was holding."Can tell you anything about him."

"Hmmm, I guess that would only be fair, Oh his initials are E.M." He smiled, "Im sure you will be very happy with whom Ive chosen for you."

AN/ so thats it i know it isnt very long but I will update very soon and try to give you a long chapter.

Tell me that you hat eit or you love it either way i want to hear your thoughts so review review review!!!!! I garantee that i will update faster the more reviews i get!!! but no matter how many reviews i get i will update no later then two weeks from now, and if your the lucky person I choose who wins the you can expect a chapter in your inbox no later than a week from now!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Oh and one more thing if you want a reviewer for your story then just send me a review or pm saying that you want me to read and review your story and i will!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait… I got into other things and abandoned the story. I have 3 chapters already written up I just need to type them up!

I just want to give a shout out to my super mega speedy beta Bella E. Cullen that was nice enough to put with my crap of not updating!

Hope you like it!!!

"Bella," my brother called.

"Yes?" I yelled back with as much strength in my voice as his appearance.

"Father said for you to come down for breakfast, he said you have been holed  
up in your room for too long and it is now time for you to be more lady like  
and to come out and meet our guests."

At the word guests my interests peaked.

"Emmett", I said to my goof of a brother. "I didn't hear any guests  
come in this morning?"

"Well that's because they rode in last night."  
You probably couldn't hear them through all the talking at night you do."  
Emmett teased.  
My cheeks grew red as I was standing before him in my room. I nodded to Emmett  
motioning to the door and told him I would be down in a moment.

I called one of my maids so she could help with my clothes and garments. I  
dressed in my red gown with gold stitching and silk lace coming out of the  
cuffs that reached my elbows. It was one of my best gowns. I wanted to make a  
good impression on who was here.  
Father only invited important people to stay with us. Once finished dressing I  
practically flew down the stairs causing my bun on the top of my head to have  
strands coming out.

I reached the door to the dining hall, of where everyone was having breakfast.  
I shoved the door and scanned the room.  
My father sat at the head at the table, a man with brownish reddish hair sat  
on his right, and beside him was an older looking man with blonde hair.  
I went and sat at the only seat available. Unfortunately it was next to my  
father. It was like these things were planned.

Right across from me was the man with the reddish brown hair. He was gorgeous;  
I couldn't even take my eyes off of him: the way he was casually leaned over  
to talk with my father, or the way his lips would barely open to put more food  
in his mouth.  
Before I could get a good look of his face, the doors crashed open and a  
servant came running in.

We all turned to look at her, she was breathing deeply, clutching her chest  
gasping for air. I was immediately worries, but before I could get up, the  
very handsome blond man stood and rushed over to her.  
After watching him console her on taking deep breaths she was finally able to  
stand straight and was visibly breathing better. I got up and walked over to  
her. I couldn't tell who she was, she must have been one of the newer maids  
that I hadn't gotten acquainted with yet.

"What is your name?" I asked curiously, she looked to be about 16. "My  
lady, I am Miss Rosalie Hale," she replied, "I came to work here only  
recently, I am sorry to have disrupted your breakfast."

"Do not concern yourself of such trivial matters such as our breakfast, I  
want to know what has plagued you so badly?" I questioned her.

"My lady, someone is here for you, he says that he is your future  
husband!"

Review Review Review!!!!!!

Yes you liked it

No you hated it

Maybe you cant decide quite yet??


End file.
